Follow the heart
by Xisca
Summary: It's a new schoolyear for Harry and his friends at Hogwarts. A lot changes as Draco decides to become friends with the Gryffindores. As Draco and Harry come closer, Harry has to choose between him and Ginny..Harry x Draco Rated M for later chapters...
1. Beyond All Expectations

Draco was lying on his bed thinking about the soon coming first day of the new school year

So guys, this is a whole new story. It's Draco x Harry again and I hope you like it just as much as you liked the other one.

--

**Beyond all expectations**

Draco was lying on his bed thinking about the soon coming first day of the new school year.

'_These holidays passed too fast. Although I haven't been doing anything lately…if I think about it they have been pretty boring. In the end…I don't have friends. Crabbe and Goyle…they are such idiots. I wouldn't call them friends. They're rather some guys following me around. I've never been able to really talk to them. Potter…yes he has got friends. This Granger nerd and Ron the read headed idiot. Well at least he has friends. __Maybe I should try to find friends…should I try to become friends with them? How weird would that be? He hates me. They hate me. I even can understand why. I've always been an asshole to them…' he got up being full of dynamism 'Yes! I will change. I'll show them that I can be a better guy and a friend. Oh my how I wished to have friends…'_

First day of school came and Draco was pretty excited though he was a little bit frightened of how Harry would react. He planned to sit with them in their compartment and try to talk to them. He was fully aware though that they might don't want him to sit with them, he was willed to take the risk.

At the train station he would say good buy to his parents in order to get into the train. He avoided bumping into one of his so called friends. He knew that they would keep him from sitting with other people.

He wandered through the train looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. As he finally spot them in one of the compartments he suddenly stopped, having an awkward feeling in his stomach…

'What am I doing? What am I trying to proof here? That I actually can find friends? I can't really be thinking that it's going to work. Why them? They hate me…' he was leaning against the compartment wall as suddenly the door next to him opened.

"Yes I'll go look for Ginny…I wonder where she's sitting…oh Draco?" Hermione stepped out of the compartment, almost running into Draco.

Draco was taken by surprise and didn't know what to say at first. He stuttered: "Erm, ja well sorry…I was wondering…erm…if I could sit with you."

Hermione, obviously wondering about Draco's words gave him a funny look: "Seriously? You…want to sit with…us?"

Draco – nodding his head reassuringly: "Yes I would like too."

Hermione: "What about your friends…don't you want to sit with them?"

Draco: "They aren't really my friends…long story."

Hermione: "Hmm alright. Just go inside I'll be right there." Then she left, looking for Ginny.

Draco was startled… 'Did she just say I can sit with them?' a warm feeling overcame him while he was thinking about it. Then he stepped into the compartment and the feeling rushed away as soon as it came. Two faces where staring at him.

"What do you want?" Ron spit out as if he didn't want Draco to be there – which indeed was true.

The feeling of being in the wrong place fully replaced the warm feeling from before. "I…I…well Hermione said I could sit with you." He said while his hands were actually shaking. He wasn't used to be so confused in their presence. Normally he would be able to totally control the situation.

Harry – giving him a weird look: "Seriously? Interesting…I wonder why she would say something like that."

Draco – pushing himself to say: "Alright now…I am really sorry what has happened in the past. I really would like to take those things back but I can't. What I actually can do is apologize. And I do apologize…I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for what I've said. Could you please forgive me and give me another chance?"

Harry and Ron just stared at him. That was the last thing they would ever expect Draco to tell them. They were mere speechless.

In that moment Hermione came back having Ginny in tow. She said: "Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you. I've invited Draco to sit with us. Is that a problem?"

Ron and Harry almost responded at the same time: "No it's not…"

The wonderful feeling came back. Draco felt terribly relieved… "Thank you guys." He said and sat down next to the window, facing Ron and Harry.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and Hermione next to Draco.

"So what have you done during holidays?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco: "Well…not much. Since my father is working so much we can't go on vacation and since I don't really have any friends I couldn't meet up with anybody. Pretty sad huh?" he smiled…though he felt sad while actually saying out loud what bugs him so much.

Hermione noticed that she hit him and tried to feel him up… "I haven't done anything special either. My parents have to work a lot too and they can't even afford going on vacations…so you're not the only one whose holidays have been boring."

Draco indeed felt a little bit better.

During the trip he noticed that Ginny was obviously flirting with Harry. He recognized that she touched him a lot while talking to him.

'Hmm are they a couple?' he thought but then he didn't pay attention anymore.

"Why does it always on me…" Hermione suddenly started to sing after a period of nobody saying anything.

The others started to laugh but Ginny "Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?"

Draco – smiling: "You've got a good voice. Both of you have."

Hermione - laughing: "Bullshit. Haha I suck in singing. But anyways I just love the song."

Ginny: "Ya me too! Travis is awesome I really do like their songs."

Ron: "Dunno I don't like them that much. I'm more into the rock thing you know."

Hermione – giving him a funny look: "The rock thing…right…"

As they train reached Hogs Mead, they made their way to the carriages that would take them to the school. Draco was walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna who met them outside of the train. As they passed Grabbe and Goyle - Draco was just talking with Ron – they shouted: "Hey Malfoy! Where the hell have you been??"

Draco: "Oh yeah…sorry…I've been sitting with them."

Grabbe – looking at him with disgrace: "Are you serious? What made you sit with this mud-blood?"

Harry and Ron got angry and were about to confront them…Draco was faster than them.

Draco: "Oh you shut the fuck up and never even dare to say that again!"

Grabbe and Goyle stared at him with astonishment but didn't dare to respond anything.

Draco raised his fist but then walked away with the others.

Draco – addressing Hermione: "I'm so sorry about that. They don't even know how stupid they are…"

Hermione: "It's alright, after some time you learn how to live with idiots like that."

After the annual welcome dinner Draco went up the stairs to the Slytherin dorms. After saying the password and stepping in to the common room all the eyes were upon him.

Grabbe: "There he comes, the new Gryffindor bitch!"

As Draco heard him saying that, he lost his temper. He grabbed his wand out of his pocket and threatened Grabbe by placing the wand right underneath his chin. "What did you say, you filthy son of a whore?"

Grabbe just stared at him with a scared expression on his face.

There was mere silence in the common room. No one dared to say anything and some started to leave heading the bedrooms.

"Don't dare it…" Draco whispered and left also.

In his room Draco sat down on a couch right next to the window. As he stared out of the window he thought…

'Those stupid idiots…I wonder what Harry's doing right now. They're probably having fun…though I think I made a huge step today. That's the first time ever I really talked to them. Today was a good one.'

He continued looking out of the window for a while and then changed into his pyjamas in order to go to bed.

'A good one…'

--

So first chapter done…this time I'm writing out of Draco's view in contrary to my last DracoxHarry thing. I pretty much started this story out of temper so I haven't really planned it yet haha so dunno where this is going buuut it's gonna be gooood yeaah haha just kidding no self-praising. Anyways…please review!! It means a lot to me if you do…thankies!! :)


	2. Approaches That Make You Shiver

**Approaches that make you shiver**

The next morning Draco woke up, vanished in the bathroom and soon went downstairs heading the breakfast table. He still was pretty tired since he wasn't used to getting up that early anymore. During holidays he would sleep at least till 11 in the morning therefore 7 o'clock indeed was early.

On his way to the breakfast table he passed some Slytherins who were looking at him in caginess, they obviously weren't happy about Draco's change of mind concerning the Gryffindor students.

When he reached the table he could feel all the angry stares on himself and he felt very uncomfortable. He tried not to let it show and sat down next to some student he doesn't talk that much to but as soon as he was standing next to the vacant seat a voice resounded. It was Grabbe's one… _"So we're not good enough to sit with you in the train or to talk to you, but good enough to have breakfast with you?"_ he sounded quite pissed, well he indeed was.

Draco didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about how his friends would react on him finding new ones. It was probably because his new friends were from their closest enemy.

Hermione who was watching the spectacle suddenly shouted: _"Draco!"_

He looked up into the direction where the sound came from and spotted Hermione. _"You can sit with us."_ Draco was surprised of the call and glad at the same time. Now he wouldn't have to fight with the other Slytherins. He looked back at them a last time, seeing something weird in their eyes. Were they concerned about Draco's acting?

He didn't really care. Draco was ready to find some real friends who would turn their backs onto him just because of talking to other people.

"_Hey guys! Thank you for letting me sit with you. They are…well they're kind of mad at me for talking to you."_ Draco said as he sat down next to Ron.

Hermione: _"I'm sorry for that."_

Draco – smiling at her: _"No, you don't have to be."_

After some time of eating, talking and laughing Draco heard Harry's voice behind him… _"Sorry guys! Man I soo overslept."_ he recognized Draco _"Oh, hey buddy. You sitting with us today?"_ he said as he sat down next to Ginny quite opposite of Draco.

"_Yes…uhm…__Hermione invited me too."_ Draco said, feeling a little bit uncomfortable having Harry's eyes upon him - Though he didn't know why.

"_So we better go no, we don't want to miss next class, do we?"_ Hermione said after a while.

Ron – rolling his eyes: _"Of course not…"_

Everyone got up and they left the dinner hall.

Draco's first class was Potions with professor Snape. It was his favourite subject as he was quite good in it. As he walked down to the dungeons he met Harry.

Harry: _"Hey mate. Uhm…do you wanna sit with me in Potions?"_

Draco – quite surprised: _"Of course I do! How come?"_

Harry: _"Well you know since Ron and Hermione are a couple they wanted to have the same classes. And Hermione's first class is Runes; she didn't want to change so surprise! Ron is having Runes now."_ He didn't seem very fond of that idea.

Draco: _"Oh I'm sorry about that. But don't worry we can sit together. There won't be anyone else wanting to sit with me anymore anyways."_

Harry – stops walking: _"I'm really sorry about that. Your friends shouldn't let you down just because of talking to me. Maybe I shouldn't sit next to you…I don't want them to be mad at you, you know?"_

Draco – with a surprised look on his face: _"Oh please…don't be sorry. It's so unnecessary. I'm rather sitting with you anyways. They've never really been my friends. I feel like they were just talking to me because of my father. We never really talked about things friends do. To be honest…I always envied you and Ron and Hermione and so on for being and having real friends who always stand up for each other."_

Harry – smiling: _"I appreciate that. And thank you for sitting with me!"_

They continued walking down the stairs to the dungeons. And they sat down in the third row together on a desk.

As Snape walked in he noticed the two boys sitting next to each other.

Snape: _"Aah seems like the new school year already holds up some surprises for me. Do you think that's a good idea Malfoy?"_

Draco – looking at him in surprise: _"Why shouldn't it be?"_

Snape – laughing shortly: _"Mr. Potter here isn't quite what I would call a studious student. I hope he doesn't have a bad impact on you."_

Harry – offended: _"Excuse me?"_

Draco – feeling the tension and held him back saying anything stupid by placing his hand onto his knee: _"We both thought it would be a good idea since rather I would leave a good impact on him. Don't you think so too, Professor Snape?"_

Snape – looking at them mistrustfully: _"Hmm interesting point of view. Well I just want you to know that when this gets out of control I want to reserve my right of changing the seating arrangements. I don't want to lose one of my best students." _Then he walked away from them in order to start class.

Draco still had his hand on Harry's knee. While Draco was talking to Snape the moment before Harry would stare onto Draco's hand. They've never been that close before. His touch was giving him goose bumps and he developed a feeling he couldn't classify.

Draco eventually removed his hand and Harry felt the cool air replacing his warm hand. He shivered.  
_"Everything alright?"_ Draco whispered.

Harry – looking him in the eye slightly from aside: _"Yes…it's just cold in here."_

--

As Potions class was over Harry and Draco walked up the stairs together heading there next class.

Harry: _"Oh my we've got some much damn homework."_

Draco: _"I know. It sucks…what is he thinking? It's still our first day of school. But anyways it's not that difficult."_

Harry: _"Seriously? I didn't understand it at all. I've no plan how I'm gonna make it."_

Draco: _"Shall I help you? I'll explain it to you. You'll see it's not that hard…Snape just can't explain it right."_

Harry: _"Oh alright awesome."_

Draco: _"So do you have time tonight?"_

Harry: _"Sorry no, I'm meeting up with Ginny you know."_ he smiled at him mischievously.

Draco: _"Oh okay so tomorrow night I guess."_

Harry: _"Yes that's fine with me!"_

After a small pause…

Draco: _"So you and Ginny are a couple?"_

Harry – laughing: _"Oh no…not like officially. We're dating and stuff but she wants to wait for some reason and ya dunno."_

A few steps later they met up with Ron and Hermione.

Ron: _"Hey! Good to see you…Runes was…erm…awesome."_

Hermione – looking at Ron with anger in her eyes: _"Ron…"_

Ron: _"Sorry hon…so how was Potions?"_

Harry:_ "Good. Snape doesn't like the fact that I'm sitting next to Draco."_

Ron - chuckling: _"Interesting…good job Draco. Everything Snape doesn't like is a good thing."_

Draco – laughing out loud: _"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."_

They day passed quite quickly and soon Draco was lying on his bed. It was already pitch black outside, raindrops dashing against the window. He was thinking about the day that had passed. He was thinking about Harry.

'_He's probably with Ginny right now. What does he see in that girl? I don't get it. I mean she seems to be quite nice but I don't know. She's not that pretty. She might be cute but that's it. Harry deserves something better though. Someone more…dunno. Argh…why does it even bother me? I shouldn't be interested in who he's dating. It's still his decision.__'_

He kept thinking a while about it…eventually he fell asleep.

--

End of chapter two. Good next chapter you'll find out what happens at the tutoring…stay tuned :)

Thankies for reading!! And don't forget to revieeeew yayyy!!


	3. You can not control desire

Hey guys…I'm sorry that the update comes this late but since school is starting to freak me out already I find barely time to write…when I come home the first thing I do is falling in my damn bed being tired :) but don't think I'm forgetting about this…s

Hey guys…I'm sorry that the update comes this late but since school is starting to freak me out already I barely find time to write…when I come home the first thing I do is falling in my damn bed being tired :) but don't think I'm forgetting about this…so enough of me – here we goo:

--

**You can no****t control desire**

Draco was having breakfast again at the Gryffindor table as Harry made his way through the mass of students walking in the great hall to grab some food.

"_Hey fellows! How are you?"_ Harry said loudly as he sat down at his usual seat on the opposite of Draco.

"_I guess I'm speaking for everyone here when I'm saying we're freakin tired…"_ Ron answered having a sleepy look on his face. The others were nodding accordingly.

"_Tired? You should have gotten to bed earlier."_ As he felt the sarcastic looks on him he added _"Anyways…I'm feeling good!"_

"_Good…for you."_ Hermione said in a tone that made Harry feel an icy breath coming against him. He gulped and then said: _"Where is Ginny?"_

"_She already left. She told me something about a project she still had to finish."_ Ron said.

Draco noticed that Harry had a quite sad expression on his face and wanted to distract him. _"So_ _Harry, when do you want me to tutor you today?"_

Harry looked at Draco and his mood changed immediately; he smiled at him and said: _"Oh yeah. Potions…how could I forget about that? What about 7 pm in the library?"_

"_That's fine with me."_ Draco responded and got up from the table. _"Alright see you later everyone!"_

Then he walked off heading to the dorms in order to get his books for Potion class.

'_I can't wait for tonight. Could turn out to be fun…spending time with Potter. __Even though it's Potions…'_ Deep in his thoughts he didn't see the girl who was running towards him having a pile of books in her hands almost fully covering her sight. Before Ginny could react the two of them collided. Books were flying through the air and evidentially hit the floor.

"_Can't you watch out you idiot?!"_ Ginny screamed at Draco seeming to explode every second.

Draco looked at her in a misunderstanding way _"I'm sorry…it's not just my fault though so stop screaming at me."_ He tried very hard not to call her a bitch cause that was the word which came to his mind in exact that moment. He bent down in order not to freak out on her and started to pick up the books lying on the floor. Ginny was just staring at him angrily not daring to move even a finger in order to get her books. When Draco was done, she just took them out of his hands and rushed away in a hurry.

Draco followed her with his eyes having an _'Are you fuckin kidding me?'_ look on his face as he shouted after her _"You're welcome!"_ in a very ironical way though.

'_Why is that girl acting like a little bitch? She seemed to be so shy and then she totally flipped on me for almost no reason. I really don't get what Harry's seeing in her.' _

He decided not to think about it anymore since it was giving him a weird feeling in his stomach.

--

It was six in the evening and Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed and had already prepared everything he needed for tutoring Harry that night.

'_Man…why am I so nervous about this? I'm feeling as if I'm about to go to a date…how weird is that.'_ A loud noise coming from his belly ripped him out of his thoughts. He totally had forgotten about dinner. Listening to his stomach he got up and made his way heading the dining hall. Harry was already there, just eating a big slice of pizza. As he saw the pizza his stomach growled even louder. He really was hungry. So he fastened his pace and grabbed a piece of pizza in order to drag it into his mouth.

"_You've got__ to be hungry, huh?"_ Harry said; he smiled at him seeming to be amused of the scenery Draco was creating. Draco merely looked up and nodded accordingly while chewing. Harry just smiled at him, took a plate with spaghetti and said: _"Take some of these. The sauce is wonderful today." _

Draco took the plate Harry was holding up and said: _"Thanks I love spaghetti!"_

"_Damn me too!"_ Harry answered. While Draco was eating he said: _"So about tutoring…we can start off right after dinner. Is that okay with you?" _

Draco – after having swallowed down some spaghetti: _"Sure…I've got plenty of time."_

When Draco had satisfied his hunger the two boys went first up to the Slytherin dorms in order to get the books Draco needed. They walked into Draco's room together, Draco getting the books while Harry was looking around. _"Nice furniture."_ Harry suddenly said just at the moment when Draco slipped and all the books he was carrying fell to the ground. He himself tried to hold onto his desk but couldn't get it and landed on the floor face down. Harry ran over to Draco: _"Oh my…everything alright with you?"_

Draco got up a little _"Oh yes… I'm fine, don't worry. Man twice a day that's a new record for me."_

"_What do you mean – twice a day?"_ Harry said a little bit concerned.

Draco: _"Oh…just books flying on the ground. Today morning I bumped into your frie…uhm…girlfriend. All her books fell down."_

Harry: _"Aaah, she said something about a jerk…oh I mean…you know…"_

Draco: _"Right…well it wasn't my entire fault thought. And she really could have been nicer. She could have helped me picking up the books instead of screaming at me."_

Harry: _"She screamed at you? That doesn't sound like Ginny at all."_

Draco: _"She did though."_

Harry – contemplative: _"Weird…but oh and she isn't my girlfriend."_ He reddened a little bit.

Draco – looking him into his eyes: _"I forgot about that."_

Harry – still holding up eye contact with Draco – reached out with his hand in order to get a book which was lying on the floor. But instead his hand met Draco's. He suddenly blushed. He seemed not to have intended it though there were none of the books somewhere near Draco's hands.

Draco didn't know how to react. He just felt a feeling growing in his stomach. And it clearly wasn't hunger. _"I…I…think…"_ he stumbled but then grew silent again.

"_We should start studying."_ Harry then said with an uncertain look on his face and removed his hand in order to get up. Draco regained his senses again and suppressed the wanting of being close to Harry. The thought was immediately pushed away by thoughts like _'What am I thinking?'_

Harry and Draco then sat down at Draco's table. They decided that that's good enough and actually more silent than the library. But as there was only one chair they had to share it. They were sitting as close as it was possible, each of them haven't having enough space. First of all Draco tried to explain to Harry why certain substances react with some others. Harry though didn't quite get it and turned his face towards him now looking at him from aside: _"But doesn't lavender should turn yellow too?" _

Draco: _"What? No…"_ he then turned his head too and there noses were only mere inches away from each other. _"I…I mean that…"_ then he was silent – just staring into those deep brown eyes in front of his. His brain then totally switched off. Only guarded by his feelings he moved forwards and slightly touched Harry's lips with his. Harry was totally shocked. He moved backwards what boiled down to him falling off the chair. Draco was startled… _'What have I done?'_ he got up from the chair and said stuttering: _"I…I I'm sorry! That's not what…erm…"_

Harry had gotten up and had a confused expression on his face: _"I think that was enough tutoring. When I think about it it's pretty easy…yes…uhm…I've gotta go…sorry"_ then he buzzed off.

Draco was left behind still not knowing what he had done and why he had done it. He was mere speechless.

--

Yess…end of chapter three. So that was tutoring or tried tutoring…anywayss stay tuned for how they're gonna deal with the kiss :)

And pleeease don't forget to review

Thankies for reading!!


	4. High Tension

**High Tension**

'_Oh my…oooh myy god. He didn't just do that. Why would he __do that? Weren't we supposed to study? Kissing obviously has nothing to do with Potions – at all! Maybe I've overseen something in the book but I clearly can't remember any kissing. I just kissed a boy…oh damn what is Ginny gonna say? Ginny or…anyone! No one must find out. Aaargh…those silky lips of his slightly touching mine…'_ he felt like melting but then pushed the thought away _'I must stop thinking about this…' _ Harry thought while he was running down the halls heading the Gryffindor common room.

It was already dark outside and the corridors were merely lid by some candles. Harry passed a flinching Mrs. Norris seeming to protest against his speed when he finally reached the portrait of the big lady. He told her the password and slipped in as soon as there was enough space for him.

"_The youth nowadays…way too impatient."_ The lady said in an arrogant tone but Harry didn't care – he barely heard her.

"_Harry! There you__ finally are…I've been looking for you."_ Suddenly a familiar voice was raised. It was Ginny. She was sitting on the sofa placed right in front of the chimney. _"Where have you been? Everything alright?"_

Harry stopped though he still seemed to be in a rush. He was looking for a way to forget what he just experienced and sat down next to Ginny trying to find some peace. Though he didn't look at her, he was staring at the sparkling fire instead not saying a word.

"_Are you okay?__ You look just as if a ghost passed you."_ Ginny said with a concerned voice and scooped up till she was sitting right next to Harry. She placed her hand onto his thigh and started to rub it.

Harry – ripped out of his thoughts about Draco: _"Erm…sure."_ He merely said, looking her into the eyes. _'This girl is what I should think about….what everyone expects me to think about…what I'm supposed to think about…' _Ginny then moved her hand up heading Harry's package and then slightly kissed him biting his under lip. Harry first wasn't in the mood at all but soon thought it would be the best way forgetting about what just happened and pierced with his tongue into her mouth. After kissing for a while Ginny whispered into Harry's ear: _"You know what…I think we should take our relationship onto the next level…"_ Harry removed a little bit and looked at her in a weird way: _"Are you serious? I mean…right now? Already…don't you think we should wait until…"_ but he couldn't continue as Ginny pushed him backwards – him falling down on the sofa. Ginny then sat down onto Harry's lap and took off her shirt. _"Now tell me again…"_ she said with a grin on her face.

The drive overcame Harry and he dragged her body onto his kissing her bare skin. His eyes were closed as he suddenly whispered: _"Draco…"_

Ginny seemed to have overheard his words and didn't care at all not stopping to kiss his neck. Harry's eyes opened in horror as he realized that he just called the girl he was about to have sex with…Draco. In that moment Ginny was about to open his trunk softly leading her hands into it.

"_Stop it!" _Harry suddenly breathed and pushed her away. Ginny slipped and fell down on the ground.

"_Are you fucking kidding me??" _Ginny hissed at him, rubbing her head which was hurting quite a lot. _"What the hell is up with you? I was just going to satisfy you and you idiot push me away??" _she looked angrily at him. Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her that the reason for all that was him thinking about Draco. _'The last thing I want now is that she or anyone would think I am gay…since I'm not.'_ He stared at Ginny with his jar opened trying to figure out what to say.

Ginny – with gritted teeth: _"Fine…"_ she got up and put her shirt back on.

Harry: _"I'm sorry…please! Don't….I…I'm sorry! I don't know why I…erm I guess I'm just not ready for this."_

Ginny: _"So? Have you ever thought about me? You're so egoistic. Have you ever thought about that I fuckin need this?"_

Harry: _"What?"_

Ginny: _"Oh please…don't you understand? Well if you can't satisfy my needs I'll go look for someone who can."_

Harry – giving her a desperate look: _"What? No! I mean…"_ he got up and grabbed both of her arms. _"You have to understand…I'm gonna give you what you need. Just…erm don't you think it has to be somewhere more special?"_

Ginny – rolling her eyes: _"Alright…I'll give you one more chance. But don't you ever disappoint me again!"_ Harry lowered his hands and she walked away up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Harry stood there for a while staring into the fire.

'_Give her what she needs? Egoistic? What the fuck is she talking about? Why d__o I even care about what she says? I don't love her, do I? Is it because I care too much what people think of me? Am I this immature to care about what the others say?'_

Harry didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know how to feel, how to react – how to cope with the situation. He wanted to know what happened earlier that evening. He wanted to be certain about his feelings. Out of the growing rage in his mind he rushed away. Determined he stepped out of the common room onto the barely lidded corridors. He fastened his pace as he was heading his target. As he came to an edge he bumped into someone coming from the other side.

"_Oh I'm really sorry…why does this always happen to me?!"_ The boy said looking onto the ground.

"_Draco..??"_ Harry said with surprise on his face. He couldn't suppress a smile.

"_Harry…I…I was looking for you. I'm really sorry…"_ Draco stuttered.

Harry gulped down his smile and said: _"You better are! I mean that's not quite the sense of tutoring you know."_

Draco just stared at him not knowing how to react. They both just stood there…staring at each other.

The tension between them was growing and Harry began to feel uncomfortable because of it. There was this uncertain feeling inside him telling him to take Draco right in this moment, drag him against his body and just kiss him. There was something about the boy that made him feel in a way he never did before. Only his mind was holding him back and he had to force himself to step back.

Draco: _"It's late…I'm tired…I think we should go to bed."_

Harry: _"In which one?" _

Draco just stared at him misunderstanding not quite sure what he just said: _"I'll go in my bed…you of course can decide for your self."_

Harry – blushing: _"Erm right…good night."_ Then he buzzed off forcing himself not to look back.

Draco followed him with his eyes _'Oh Harry…what is this about you?'_ then he also returned to his bedroom.

In that night none of them would get sleep – thinking about one another.

--

End of chapter four. Yes they have undeniable feelings for each other…so will Harry be able to stop caring about what society would think of him? Or will he decide to be with Ginny? So much questions xD stay tuneeed :) and pleaaase review…

Thankies for reading!!


	5. Decisions have to be made

**Decisions have to be made**

Harry was lying in his bed as the sun started to send its glistening beams trough the glass of the window. Harry counted the seconds…

"…_four…three…two…one…"_ then the alarm clock began to ring loudly. He got himself up in a sitting position and hit the alarm in order to stop the annoying noise. Harry kept sitting there for a few minutes. A loud moan ripped him out of his stare. _"Oooh myy…I'm so freaking tired. Why can't they start school an hour or two later…"_ it was Ron who just woke up. Harry started to laugh: _"Man, stop nagging and get dressed. I'm hungry."_

Ron snorted but then he toddled slowly to the bathroom.

About fifteen minutes later the two boys made their way to the dining hall in order to get breakfast. They were about 10 meters away of the table as Harry suddenly stopped – Ron not noticing and walking on. Harry hesitated to go one because he felt torn apart inside him… There on the table a few meters in front of him were sitting Ginny on the one side and Draco on the other side. The question now was where he should take place. He stood there seconds of uncertainty as a familiar voice ripped him out of his desperation. The voice came from behind and it was his dear friend Hermione.

"_What are you doing, Harry? Are you conscious about the fact that you're totally blocking my way to my food? Are you sure you really want to come in between us?"_ Hermione tried to look serious but had to giggle as she widened her eyes looking at Harry who grinned back at her. _"No, of course not… I'm not tired of life yet."_

Hermione pushed him slightly aside and as she walked by she said: _"C'mon let's get something to eat. You look hungry."_ Harry followed her as if he had forgotten about his seating issue which he was with struggling in his mind. _"I do? Well actually I'm starving…"_ he said accompanying her to the table. There he saw his chance – he just decided to sit next to Hermione who placed herself next to Ginny.

In relief he grabbed a slice of honey bread and began to eat passionately – not noticing neither Ginny's nor Draco's glances.

--

Potion class was over and Harry stuffed his books back into his bag when Draco suddenly said: _"You were pretty silent today morning."_

Harry looked up just for a second from his books slightly glancing at Draco in order then to take his bag and make his way to the door. Before he vanished he said over his shoulder: _"I'm just tired – that's it."_

Draco followed him with his eyes and an eyebrow up. He then shook his head and left the dungeons.

'_What is up with him today? Well okay…what were I thinking. I freaking kissed that kid and I don't think he forgot about that in the last 24 hours. I wish he would though…god damn it.'_

While he thought about that he passed Harry who was standing right next to a girl. It was the youngest Weasley and she grinning at him. Draco couldn't see the facial expression of Harry but the scenery yet alone felt like a sting in his heart. He turned his face away in order to think of something else…

"_So you really are serious about that?"_ Harry said in a low voice. The conversation he was leading with Ginny felt awkward to him and he didn't want anyone to overhear them. He cautiously looked aside as Ginny said: _"I'm dead serious. I thought you've already got that message. So I'm free tonight. What about you?"_ she was looking at him in a quite serious way as if she was trying to pull the answer out of Harry by looking at him intensively. _"I…I don't know. It depends on my homework for tomorrow I might have to study the whole evening."_

Ginny made a face and answered: _"Harry…it's Friday."_ Harry ran out of ideas and finally said: _"Alright, alright…tonight. I'll be in the common room at ten."_ He couldn't bear the situation any longer, kissed Ginny slightly good bye and rushed off before she could say anything more.

--

After dinner on that day, Draco made his way up to the library in order to get a book he needed. He felt tired and the only place where he wanted to be in exactly that moment was the fluffy mattress of his bed. And he wanted to get there as quickly as possible. It was already a quarter to ten and it was pitch black outside. As he strolled down the hallways suddenly a silhouette was coming towards him. He recognized Harry who seemed to be in a rush.

Draco: _"Oh hey Harry!"_

Harry slowed down a bit: _"Draco…hey…"_

Draco felt insecure what to say next but before Harry could pass him he said: _"What you up to?"_

Harry – stopping: _"Well actually I've got a date with Ginny and I'm quite late already."_

Draco: _"Oh…then I don't want to annoy you."_ With a sad expression on his face he went on.

Harry – desperate look in his eyes: _"Wait…no you…you don't annoy me!"_

Draco turned but looked on the floor instead of looking at Harry: _"Really? I had the feeling as if."_

Harry: _"C'mon, stop talking bullshit. You know that's not true."_

Draco – looking into Harry's eyes blushing slightly: _"Do I?"_

When Draco's eyes met his, Harry felt uncomfortable. It felt as if those shiny grey eyes were piercing through him and as if they could read his mind. He shivered. He took two little steps forward, opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. There it was again. The tension between them. As Draco stepped forward the bells of the nearby church began to ring. It was 10 o'clock. Ginny came back to Harry's mind, he hit his forehead… _"Damn it…"_

Draco uncertain what Harry was thinking of he said: _"What is it?"_

Harry: _"Ginny is going to kill me."_

Draco – looking sadly on the ground: _"I guess you better go now then."_

Harry felt like torn apart. He just didn't know what to do. He could stay with Draco, but what would happen then? He wasn't ready yet to admit his feelings he had towards the young man standing before him. He wasn't able to leave him neither. Leave him for the girl that was waiting for him impatiently upstairs in the Gryffindor common room having nothing on but her nightgown. What would people think if they found out? The great Harry Potter dumping his girlfriend for a boy?

He stepped back a little and said: _"I'm sorry…"_ then he turned and went away. His steps were growing faster and faster as he ran away. Draco was left behind with the most uncertain feeling ever. Though he knew that he could never be with him, he felt left alone – the boy he loved running in the arms of someone else.

Harry reached the door to the common room which was covered by the portrait of the big lady. She was sitting in an armchair breathing hard but regularly. She was sleeping. Harry leaned onto the wall next to the portrait. He was trying to regain a normal breath since he breathed heavily from running that fast. After seconds of closed eyes he swung them opened again and stepped in front of the portrait. _"Miss? Miss!"_ Harry was trying to wake up the fat lady. First she just twitched a little bit but eventually she woke up. She looked down to Harry angrily: _"Shouldn't you be sleeping already instead of waking me up??" _

"_I'm really sorry to interrupt you…"_ he said but the big lady didn't let him speak any further _"Whatever…I want to sleep now so just tell me that damn password."_

Harry gulped and told her the password. As the portrait was swung open the common room was all dark. _'Did she already leave?'_ he thought as he stepped into the common room and soon saw the timid shine of the crackling fire. There were some other noises too but he wasn't able to figure out where it came from. As he stepped closer to the fire he recognized a silhouette stretching oneself on the sofa. _"Ginny?"_ Harry said in the expectation that she might slept in while she waited for him. Not so much…he stepped a little forward as the person on the sofa startled up.

"_Harry? Oh uhm…hey…"_ he got up from the sofa revealing Ginny who lied there with almost nothing on. In a hurry she took her shirt and covered her naked breasts.

"_Harry!? What are you doing here?"_ Ginny said in a tone that sounded upset and insecure at the same time.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what she had been doing. _"What the…? I thought…and…"_ he stuttered.

Ginny regained her senses: _"Oh please did you really think I could wait for you…forever?"_ The other boy who now was standing in front of the chimney covering the light didn't dare to say a word. He just left heading the boy's dorms only looking back once capturing the scene a hurt Harry and upset Ginny would make.

"_You're disguising me."_ Harry said after a while. His hurt feeling turned into anger. He couldn't look at her any longer and rushed off heading his bedroom. He let himself fall back into the soft pillows of his bed…

'_I can't believe she just did that to me. Cheating on me with such a jerk? Such a little whore…'_ he was filled with anger. Yet he knew that he basically wasn't mad at her. Of course yes he was but not as much as he was mad at himself. He made the wrong decisions. He gave away his true feelings – eventually he betrayed himself.

A silent tear ran over his cheek and accompanied by rain drops pattering against the window he fell asleep…

--

End of chapter five…yeah I kind of really like this one. I just didn't know with whom Ginny should cheat on Harry…so I merely wrote the boy xD So if you've got an idea who I should take please don't hesitate telling me.

Thankies for reading!! :)


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

It was the day after Ginny's betrayal. Draco, not knowing what had happened the night before, got up at 10 in the morning. He felt like he hadn't the whole last week – well rested. After taking a shower he went downstairs to get something to eat. Since it was Saturday morning there were lots of students who had taken their time sleeping just like Draco. As he arrived at the Gryffindor table he sat down next to Ron who was chatting with Hermione.

"_I don't know why he doesn't want to eat."_ Ron was saying as Draco sat down.

Hermione: _"But there has to be a reason…normally he's super hungry every morning."_

Draco: _"Good morning!"_

Ron: _"Hey mate."_

Hermione: _"Morning…have you seen Harry?"_

Draco: _"Uhm not since yesterday night. Why?"_

Hermione: _"Just cause he isn't coming to breakfast and I thought he might have talked to you."_

Ron: _"Dear…I've already told you._ _Harry said he wasn't hungry."_

Hermione – looking concerned at Ron: _"Someone has to talk with him!"_

Draco didn't understand at all what they were talking. He just stared at them chewing his cereal. _"So what is it with Harry?"_ he said after swallowing.

Ron – looking from Hermione to Draco: _"Well…he didn't want to get up this morning and he wasn't hungry as he usually is. I don't know what it is, but it seems as if there is something bothering him."_

Draco: _"Did you ask him?"_

Ron opened his mouth and looked away…after some time he said in a low voice… _"Nope…not really."_

Draco – grinning:_ "Okay…so maybe you should try that one."_

After breakfast Ron was willing to ask Harry what had happened. He stepped into Harry's bedroom and found him still lying under his blanket.

"_Get up Harry! It's a beautiful day!"_ Ron said pulling away the sheets. He didn't let the fact that it was raining outside bothering him.

Harry – mourning: _"No, leave me alone…"_

Ron sat down on the bed next to Harry: _"C'mon Harry…what is it? You know you can tell me everything…don't you?"_

Harry sighed and stared out of the window.

Ron: _"Something happened last night…right?"_

Harry – after a small pause: _"I guess so ya. Not just yesterday the last weeks." _

Ron: _"What do you mean?"_

Harry: _"Well…let's start with yesterday. You know I had a date with your sister."_

Ron: _"Yes I think Ginny told me about that."_

Harry: _"I was about ten minutes late and what happened? She was screwing this other guy."_

Ron – his jar fell open: _"You're kidding me…"_

Harry: _"Nope, certainly not."_

Ron was dazzled. He could not imagine his sister cheating on Harry since she fell in love with him when she first saw him.

Ron: _"Did she explain it to you?"_

Harry – laughing: _"She told me she couldn't wait forever."_

Ron: _"I'm sorry dude…what she did is terrible."_

Harry:_ "It's not even that…I'm mad at me for even thinking that I wanted to be with her."_

Ron – looking at him interrogative: _"What?"_

Harry: _"You know…it's hard for me to tell you…to tell anyone."_

Ron: _"Again…you can tell me anything. The only thing that could happen is that I'm gonna laugh…sorry bout that but that's not too bad is it?"_

Harry: _"Believe me – you're not going to laugh."_

Ron: _"Now stop this and tell me already!!"_

Harry: _"…Alright. Well the reason why it didn't hit me that hard is because I think I'm in love with someone else…"_

Ron: _"Really? You are? So who is she?"_

Harry got silent and stared on the floor.

Ron: _"Oh please…as long as it's not Hermione…"_ he laughed.

Harry: _"Noo not Hermione! It's not like that…"_

Ron: _"So it's not Hermione…what else could be too weird to tell me? I mean it's not as if you fell in love with a boy…"_ he giggled.

Harry blushed immediately and looked at Ron with a shocked expression on his face.

Ron stopped laughing at once: _"No…seriously??"_

Harry buried his head into his hands not willing to answer anything. Ron didn't know what to do at first. It was an awkward situation but then he realized that nothing had changed. Harry still was his best friend and he needed his help. Ron planted his hand onto Harry's shoulder and said: _"It's okay."_ Harry was surprised about the openness of his friend. In that moment he felt like the happiest person on earth. Ron really was his best friend. He didn't hesitate to hug him.

"_Oh but please tell me you didn't fall in love with me…"_ Ron said.

"_No…don't worry about that. I'm not into red heads after all…"_ they both began to laugh.

Harry felt relieved. He had worried about what people would say but now he realized that the only ones that matter were his friends. And now that Ron knew and was keeping his cool he knew that there wouldn't be any further problems with Hermione. The only thing left was to tell Draco…

'_Shall I really tell him? I don't know…he probably doesn't love me in return. Why should he? He thinks I'm with Ginny. Though there were signs…weren't there? It's probably just imagination. But he did kiss me…I wish I could go back to that moment and not…fall off that stupid chair…'_

Ron interrupted his thoughts: _"So you better get ready then we're going to have a pick-nick with Hermione, Draco oh and well I guess I should tell Ginny not to come anymore…Don't worry I'm gonna tell her right now." _He buzzed off heading the common room where Hermione, Ginny and Draco were already waiting.

Ron: _"Hey guys!"_ he faced Ginny _"Uhm…sis…I know you looked forward to this but you can't come with us."_

Ginny – disappointed look on her face: _"What? Why not?"_

Hermione: _"What the hell are you talking? Why shouldn't she come with us?"_

Ron: _"So I guess you didn't tell her what you did? Did you? Noo you didn't…"_

Ginny – staring at him in anger: _"Stop it okay…"_

Ron: _"Why should I? Why don't you want them to know what you did to him?"_

Hermione – facing Ginny: _"What is he talking about?"_

Ginny – laughing in despair: _"Uhm well nothing…"_ facing Ron _"Now shut up! You've no idea what you're talking about."_

Ron: _"I would have never thought that you would act this way. Cheating on Harry is one thing but then you won't admit it?"_

Hermione – her jar dropping open: _"No way! You cheated on him??"_

Ginny blushed and didn't dare to say a word. She was sheer embarrassed by her acting. She looked down on the floor _"I know it's terrible what I did. But you have to understand! I thought…I thought he didn't love me anymore. I felt left alone. He hadn't any time for me anymore; he wasn't looking at me like he did before….he wasn't kissing me the way he did…none! He just didn't love me anymore and it hurt me so much…but I also couldn't just leave him so…so I guess I did that in order him to leave me…"_ tears were running down her cheek as she turned and ran away up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Harry was standing the whole time at the end of the stairs leading to the boy's dorms. He felt terrible. He hadn't noticed how much he had neglected her. When Draco noticed Harry standing there he said: _"Harry…I'm sorry."_

Harry was startled. _'So he knows I'm not with her anymore…' "It's okay. You should rather feel sorry for her."_ He came closer looking on the ground… _"If I'm honest it's true what she just said. I wasn't caring for her anymore. She must have felt terrible."_

The whole situation was awkward for everybody. There was a long silence and then they decided to reschedule the pick-nick – it was raining anyways. Hermione and Ron left in order to look after Ginny, leaving Harry and Draco behind….

Draco: _"So it's just us?"_

Harry: _"I guess so…uhm you know I have to talk to you…"_

Draco: _"Sure."_

Harry: _"Somewhere more private though…"_

**--****--**

End of chapter six!! Well yaa we're at a critical point right now…will Harry be able to confess to Draco? Stay tuned and find out :)

Thankies for reading!! And well feel free to review ;-)

_**OMAKE**_

Draco: "Deal?"

Grabbe: "I don't know…we want more than 20 for having sex with a friend of a mud blood."

Goyle: "Yeah!"

Draco – rolling his eyes: "Alright 50 then?"

Grabbe: "For both of us!"

Goyle: "Yeah!"

Draco – sighing: "Seriously? You suck, you know that? Here are the freaking 100 bugs…now go and rape her. Harry should be there at 10."

Grabbe: "100!!"

Goyle: "YEAH!"

Draco: "How stupid can you be…"

Grabbe and Goyle rush off heading the Gryffindor common room.

Draco – by himself, laughing hysterically: "Muhahaha…now Harry is gonna leave her and come to meeeee!!"

inspired by the lovely Brie


	7. Breakthrough

**Breakthrough**

'_He's got to talk with me? What does that mean? That phrase can't mean anything good though…_' Harry had taken Draco's hand and pulled him behind him through the halls of Hogwarts. When he finally stopped Draco found themselves in a hidden corner where no one would accidentally find them.

Draco: _"What do you…"_ but Draco wasn't able to end his sentence as Harry's lips suddenly were pressed on his. He kissed Draco passionately while pulling him closer to his body. As Harry let go again Draco was speechless. He just stared back into the bright eyes in front of him. _"What does this mean?"_ he said after a while.

Harry – looking aside: _"You know since you kissed me that day…you were spooking around in my mind! I tried to get you out of my head by being with Ginny…but I couldn't. It had no sense. I was just hiding my inner feelings and tried to hide this part of my very self."_

Draco still didn't know what to say. He just smiled. Then he raised his hand in order to caress Harry's cheek. The skin underneath immediately reddened and it felt warm against Draco's cold fingers. _"I thought this moment would never come…"_ Draco said and placed his hands on Harry's hips. He took the ends of his shirt and let his hands strive over Harry's upper part of the body – undressing him. Harry's upper body was now naked and Draco began to plant soft kisses onto his bare skin. Harry shivered.

'_What is he doing? Aaah it feel__s so good though.'_ Harry was thinking while he closed his eyes in order to fully enjoy Draco's wet kisses. He reached the waistline and slowly pulled Harry's pants down. On his knees and his hands placed on Harry's lap he looked up into his eyes which were staring back at him cautiously. Harry's body was shivering and he said: _"I'm not…it's…I don't know if…"_ Draco backed up a little _"It is okay. Don't worry. We've got all the time in this world."_ Then he got back on his feet and caressed Harry's cheek.

Harry lent slightly forward in order to kiss his lips. He was thankful that Draco was able to wait for him, since he really wasn't ready for this yet. Harry carefully bit Draco's under lip and he pulled him closer to his body.

--

Draco was woken up by the glistening sun which was shining through his window. It was a wonderful Sunday morning and the sun was reflected by the shining white snow. It seemed as if nature was trying to depict exactly how Draco was feeling right now. He got up, enjoyed the view over the glistening fields and then got dressed in order to have breakfast.

When he reached the table Harry was already sitting there, chatting with the others. The moment his eyes met Harry's a smile flit over his face as his pace grew faster.

"_Isn't it a wonderful morning?!"_ Draco said as he sat down next to Harry. While he faced the others, awaiting an answer his hand wandered to his left. A quiet twitch showed him that he reached his target. Harry's hand twitched in surprise as something warm was laid upon it. He looked down and saw Draco's hand covering his very own and he blushed. He had to smile.

He blushed slightly and looked up again analyzing Draco's face from aside. In contrary to Harry he was keeping his cool. He actively was chatting with Ron and Hermione managing not to reveal his inner feeling of blissfulness which came up as he realized that the boy next to him was staring at him…while he was holding his hand.

The situation felt forbidden…kind of wrong but right though. For Draco it was the way it has to be. But he also knew that there would be people seeing it in a totally different way.

Meanwhile Ron couldn't suppress a broad smile as he looked at the two boys sitting in front of him. Since Harry revealed his secret to him, he was thinking about the two of them not able to imagine them being together. He honestly didn't want to imagine it but at the same time he was happy for Harry.

"_What is there to smile at?"_ Hermione said who couldn't oversee the stupid grin on her boyfriend's face.

Ron's face immediately froze: _"What? I'm not smiling."_

Hermione laughed: _"Alright…"_ then he faced Harry _"And how are you planning to spend your Sunday?"_

Harry: _"Me? Oh well actually we planned to go for a walk."_

Hermione: "_And who is 'we'?"_

Harry looked at Draco for a second in order then to look back at Hermione: _"Draco and I."_

Hermione: _"Just the two of you?"_

Harry blushed a little, opened his mouth in order to say something but he couldn't figure out what. To his relief Draco took the word _"Well we figured out that you two wanted to have some couple time…you know."_ He smiled.

Hermione: _"Aww that's nice of you!"_

Ron – making a face: _"Riight."_

Hermione – looking angrily at him from aside: _"What?"_

Ron – looking at her as if he was afraid: _"Nothing!" _

Harry couldn't suppress a laugh as Hermione stared angrily at him. He froze immediately. Hermione could be quite intimidating at times. But then she said with a peaceful voice and a smile on her face: _"Alright…have fun then on your walk. I'll see you later."_ She kissed Ron goodbye on his cheek and went off. Ron smiled and followed her not without blinking at Harry a last time.

Draco laughed: _"What does that mean?"_

Harry broadly smiled: _"Better don't ask. You dooon't wanna know." _

About an hour later Draco and Harry met again in front of the enormous doors of Hogwarts. Harry was carrying a basket which was covered with a blanket.

Together they made their way heading a quite well known clearing in one of the woods nearby. When they reached the protecting trees, they didn't hesitate anymore to reach out with their hands until they would meet each other surrounded by cold air. Draco glanced at Harry - his face blurring for a second when he breathed creating a silver grey cloud.

They were walking next to each other, holding their hands not saying anything. They tried to just enjoy the moment they shared together – observing the wood they were walking through. It was a mixture of green and brown appearing between the main impressions of the white snow. At times there were flakes of snow falling to the ground.

Eventually they reached the clearing. Harry left the warm safety of Draco's Hand and rushed a little forward.

Harry – standing in the middle of the clearing, facing Draco: _"Isn't it wonderful?"_

Draco: _"It is. It's cold though."_

Harry: _"I know…but we've got our body heat to get warm."_ He smiled mischievously at Draco who didn't hesitate to go towards him in order to please him with a soft kiss. Harry let go of the basket which fell to the ground creating a dusty snow cloud arising in the air. The suddenly free arm of Harry was flung over Draco's neck and he planted short kisses onto his cheek wandering until he reached Draco's lips.

The two shapes sunk lying down onto the cold fluffy snow underneath them. Not noticing that a shadow hiding in the woods was watching them…

--

End of chapter seven…

I hope you like it…I don't know why but it took me quite long to end this one.

Anywayyss thankies for reading!! :)

And don't forget to review..means a lot to me.


	8. Outburst of the Upcoming Storm

**Outburst**** of the upcoming Storm **

Harry felt the cold fluffy snow underneath. It felt freezing against his bare skin on his neck. He didn't care. He didn't even notice. The only thing that mattered were the hot kisses he was exchanging with Draco. Strands of silver blonde hair were tickling his cheek as Draco started to let his hands wander over the buttons of Harry's coat. He slowly opened them and got himself in a sitting position resting on Harry's lap.

Draco: _"I hope you're ready for this…"_ he was grinning at Harry mischievously.

Harry: _"Bet on it."_ He said with a determined tone in his voice. He reached out for Draco's cape and pulled him down yet again leading his tongue into his mouth. Draco's hands explored hastily Harry's body. He then let go of Harry's lips and made his way down. Harry felt his jeans getting tighter the closer those soft lips would come. Shivering with every touch of Draco's tongue his hands tensed up burying themselves in the snow. Draco slowly opened Harry's pants and stiffness would welcome him. He used his tongue in order to explore those unknown regions of Harry and he smiled to his inner self as he heard loud moaning and Harry's heavy breathing. Harry felt his body heat arising to its maximum as Draco's movement grew faster. He couldn't suppress a loud moan and his eyes trembled wildly. Everything around him was blurred. Then his body began to relax again and he felt the pleasant coolness of snow on his bare skin. Draco had covered his mouth with it and was kissing him all over.

Harry lied there for a few seconds with closed eyes feeling as if Draco had lifted him up into heaven as he suddenly heard his voice saying: _"Roll over."_

He was confused _"What?"_ Draco leaned on Harry's body and whispered seductively into his ear _"Did you really think it's already over?"_ Harry's body trembled as he stared into those determined eyes right above him. Then he turned until he was lying on his stomach. As soon as he was lying in that position Draco pulled him up so that he was kneeing but still leaned with his forearm on the ground. Draco ripped fully down Harry's trousers.

Harry then felt something piercing into him. He moaned loudly because of the pain he felt but mostly because of the arousal of feeling Draco inside him. Draco was taking him from behind with fitful movements.

About five minutes later Draco's moaning grew louder as his hands buried themselves into Harry's skin. When his body relaxed again there were seconds of total silence.

Harry let himself fall down into the snow and put himself up again in order not to lie on his stomach anymore. Draco sank down to him and kissed him passionately in order then to fall back in the snow.

Only a few meters away there were rustling feet in the snow giving their best to fasten their pace in order vanish unnoticed in the darkness of the forest.

Harry raised his head a little bit as if he heard something but then he gave Draco his full attention yet again.

--

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco were sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting witch each other as suddenly Blaise Zabini walked over to them raising his voice.

"_S__o you and Potter? Have you sunk that deep?"_ Blaise faced Draco having a fake smile on his face.

Harry was speechless. Thousands of thoughts were running through his overloaded brain. _'How does he know?'_ He looked helplessly to Draco.

Draco – looking seriously: _"Stop shit-talking and go back to the filthy corner you came from."_

Blaise just laughed. _"You can't deny it."_ He raised his voice _"I saw you!"_

Suddenly the great hall was all quiet. Whispering was running through the tables spreading what they were talking about. Blaise used the sudden silence _"You fucking screwed Harry!"_

Draco jumped up, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blaise's throat. _"Take that back you filthy son of a bitch!"_ He gritted his teeth and his carotid stood out accentuating his bare anger.

Harry was just staring at the awful scene wishing not to be there. If he would have been able to move he would have jumped up and ran out of the hall. But his body was trembling not daring to carry him anywhere. Meanwhile Blaise and Draco were just staring at each other. Blaise smiling but there also was fear in his eyes feeling Draco's wand against his skin. All of the sudden Harry defeated himself and said with a low but well to hear voice: _"So what?"_

Draco turned as he heard those words. He was confused. _"So what?"_

"_Why shouldn't they know?"_ Harry answered. Draco's angry face changed into insecurity. _"Stop lying Harry!"_ He suddenly screamed. Hearing those words out of Draco's mouth, felt like a stab into Harry's heart. The boy he just fully opened himself to, was denying him? He couldn't bear the situation anymore. All those eyes staring at him he jumped up and walked out of the great hall. Slowly at first but his pace grew faster with every step he took.

Draco stood there with glistening eyes. They were filled with tears. He looked around and saw the shocked faces which were all staring at him. At last he saw grinning Blaise. He couldn't suppress his need to punch him and hit him with his fist in the face in order then to leave the great hall.

'_How could that happen? We where so careful…he shouldn't have seen us. He ruined everything!! Damn it! I wonder where Harry is…I was acting stupid I guess. But there wasn't any other way..I can't risk my father to find out that I'm gay! Can't he understand??' _

Draco was running through the halls of Hogwarts not thinking about where his feet were carrying him. Eventually he found himself in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. He wanted to talk to Harry but the unyielding portrait of the fat lady kept asking for the password. Of course he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear and she told him to leave.

"_But I have to talk to Harry!"_ he said desperately.

"_Do you really think I do give a damn? Besides that he isn't even in here."_ The lady said.

Draco's face enlightened _"Thank you!"_ then he rushed off. There was only one place he could find Harry…

Harry was sitting at the shore of the lake gazing in abstraction. He was trying to understand what Draco just did to him as he suddenly heard crunching snow behind him.

It was Draco.

"_Leave me alone."_ Harry just said, doing his best to suppress a tear.

"_Listen to me!"_ Draco said as he came closer. He laid his hand upon Harry's shoulder who shivered by the sudden touch. _"No…"_ was the only answer and he buried his head into his arms.

Draco: _"Alright. Don't listen then…I'm just going to tell you…first of all I apologize. I'm sorry for what just happened and I'm sorry that I totally lost control over myself. But what you have to understand is that no one was supposed to know. If my father finds out…I don't even want to think of the consequences. And now that everyone knows…the chance that he doesn't is quite low." _

Harry looked up again. His eyes were watery. He placed both of his hands onto Draco's cheeks and kissed him. The kiss tasted salty since tears had covered his lips. _"I don't want to lose you."_

"_We'll find a way to get through this, Harry."_ Draco said with a firm voice and pulled him closer in order to place his arm around him.

The two of them kept sitting in the snow, watching the bustle of the birds flying above them through the air.

--

End of chapter eight. Well there are some clouds coming up in Harry's and Draco's sky. Will they manage to be together and resist the obstacles built by society?

Stay tuned!

Thankies for reading :)


	9. The Strength to Go On

**The Strength to Go On**

Harry was walking down the crowded halls of Hogwarts. He was carrying his books for next class – fortune-telling. On his way he couldn't oversee the looks people would give him. Since the incident in the dinner hall those looks became a part of everyday life. They were glances filled with disguise, disappointment and contempt. The beginning was the hardest part for Harry but after a while he built up sort of a wall protecting him.

As he passed a group of students something unexpected happened…

"_Hey Harry!"_ a girl called out. Harry turned around and looked into the face of a girl who has never got his attention before. She was a Hufflepuff student. Harry started preparing himself for another form of derision but in fact she was smiling at him. Harry's face turned into lines of confusion _"Ya?"_ he said, feeling a little bit insecure.

"_I just wanted to tell you that I find you very courageous!__ We all do."_ She looked back over her shoulders and the others nodded assuring. A brief smile crossed Harry's lips as a warm feeling of acceptance overwhelmed him. There actually were people who acknowledged Harry's outburst of his inner feelings.

"_Thank you so much…I didn't know there was someone who did__n't hate me." _Harry said with a smile on his face.

He continued walking to class. His mood had increased enormously and he didn't even recognize the other students staring at him. That girl made him way too happy to give away his attention to them.

Meanwhile Draco was lying on his bed. A piece of paper was lying in front of him. He stared aside focusing on flakes of snow whirling behind thick glass of his window. His eyes were glistening as they filled themselves with tears. Draco closed his eyes in order to make them go away. He did not dare to look inside the letter lying on his bed as if it was going to hurt him. He knew exactly that it would not have any good news inside. In a rush of upcoming rage he got himself in a sitting position, took the letter, scrunched it up and threw it away – as far away from him as even possible. The envelope sailed into the next corner and bumped against the wall in order then to land on the ground.

After his anger had decreased he got up in order to lift the letter up again. He called all his courage together and opened the envelope. It was a writing from his father…

"_Son,_

_A devastating message has arrived my ears. According to those sayings you are having an affair with a Gryffindor student. I was shocked to hear that you chose to be with someone so far under your dignity. What I had to hear next gave me the rest. It was a verbal hit in my face. My son – a fag? My son screwing around with Harry Potter? I would have never thought you would sink that deep and befoul your honor and as a result of your acting also mine with such disgrace and indignity. You are now going to take the consequences. You will end your relationship with that fool and I am going to send you to another school. You will be transferred to Durmstrang after the Christmas holidays. Don't even think of disobeying my orders! _

_Your father." _

Draco's breath stopped for a few seconds. _'Transferring to Durmstrang? In two weeks??'_ Those thoughts produced quite a chaos inside his head. He couldn't believe that his father would force him to transfer. The fear of never being able to see Harry again got caught of him. _'What shall I do now?'_ He sank down leaning against the wall.

--

This evening when Harry took dinner he missed Draco. His place kept vacant. He questioned himself what might had happened and he made his way down do the Slytherin dungeons not even having finished his meal. But he now was facing the difficulty of entering the dorms since he didn't know the pass-word. He suddenly heard loud conversations coming from the stairs leading down to the dungeons. He fastened his pace in order to hide behind a column. Right in that second two Slytherins appeared. As they reached the entry, one of them said _"periculum totalis"_ and the door flung open.

'_periculum totalis? So that has to be the pass word. __But I can't just go in there…can I? Ooh I'm just going to use my special cape and no one will recognize me!'_ Determined to implement his brilliant plan he rushed away in order to get the cape that would make him invisible. In the Gryffindor common room he almost bumped into Ron.

"_Hey mate…what are you up to?"_ Ron said.

Harry: _"Oh well you could say I'm about to accomplish a mission…I'm in a rush actually. Sorry Ron, I'll see you later!"_ After finishing the sentence he continued running upstairs and left a quite confused Ron behind.

Only mere minutes later he stood in front of the door leading to the Slytherin dungeons. He was covered with his cape and was invisible for everyone. In a low voice he whispered _"periculum totalis"_ as the door flung open. Lucky as he was, there weren't many students in the common room as he stepped in. The open door kept unnoticed and closed itself again. Harry sneaked on his tiptoes through the room looking for Draco. He made his way to the dorms. Each door was provided with a small, golden plaque which had names on it. In about the middle of the corridor he stopped. _"Draco Malfoy"_ – he finally found his room. A smile flitted over his face as he slowly opened the door.

"_Who is it?"_ A harsh voice rose.

Harry quickly closed the door behind him and let the cape fall. He smiled: _"It's me…"_

Draco's face lines changed in surprise as he saw the boy standing there in front of him. He got up from his bed and instantly ran towards Harry in order to hug him tightly. _"I'm so glad you came…"_ he whispered as his voice broke. Harry knew exactly that something was wrong. He just didn't know what it was. Feeling Draco tight to his body he looked around in his room. It was his first time seeing it and it was way more comfortable than he would have thought. Then his eyes fell upon a creased piece of paper lying next to an envelope. _"You received a letter?"_ Harry suddenly said speaking out his thoughts. Draco backed up and looked straight into Harry's green eyes which were looking at him in confusion.

"_I fear I've got to tell you something."_ Draco said as he turned away his head in order not to show his eyes which began to glisten in the last beams of the setting sun shining into the room. Harry took a step forward and reached for Draco's hand. _"What happened?"_

Draco told him everything about the letter. That his father found out and would send him to another school. The shock reached every fiber of Harry's body while listening to Draco's words. _"He is sending you away?"_ he said as if it was a dream. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He would try his best not to.

"_I knew this would be happening…I knew__ if they would find out he sends me away! It had to come this way!"_ Draco said with rage appearing in his voice. He was angry at his father, at him for finding out. He was mad at the people who told him. He was mad at Blaise for giving them away. He was mad at Harry for not denying it…he was mad at himself for doing so. He was filled with lots of anger, but at last he knew that his anger wouldn't help him in any way.

Harry stared at him not knowing what to say. He didn't know how to help Draco. He just stepped forward and kissed Draco slightly on both of his lips. _"We'll make it through this. I'm not going to give you up." _

In the depths of his mind Draco knew that their love had no chance. But for now he was willing to make himself believe that Harry's words would hold water…


	10. Saying Goodbye

Okay guys…I'm sorry for not updating soo long but it has been quite stressful…and to be honest – I had no idea what to write next. Well but I finally got my lazy ass up and wrote this chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and leave me some review :)

**--- **

**Saying Goodbye**

Draco had a restless sleep. He was moving from one side to another in his bed. Sweat pearls slowly ran down his temple as he whispered _"No…no…"_ and some unintelligible words over and over again. All of the sudden his eyes sprung open, his breath going fast. He got himself in an upper position and remained there for a few seconds.

He then got up and rushed out of his room. He was about to do something he wanted for so long.

"_Blaise Zabini"_ said the golden plaque he was looking at. With his wand and a spell which was well known to him, he opened the door and he stepped into the dark room. He closed the door behind him. The only light provided came from the moon that was sending its beams through a small window; he needed some time to orientate himself. He stepped forward and bumped into something with his leg – he had found the bed. He moaned …too loud obviously as Blaise startled up and immediately turned on the lamp on his beside table and looked into some startled grayish eyes about two meters in front of him.

Blaise: _"What the hell are you doing in here??"_

Draco: _"I'm the one who is asking questions now!"_

Blaise gave him both an angry and a confused look.

Draco: _"Why_ _did you follow us the other day? And why did you have to tell everybody? I want an answer!"_

Blaise gulped but he wouldn't avoid Draco's fierce look: _"Oh please…can't you guess it?"_

Draco: _"I said I want an answer!"_

Blaise: _"What do you think? I mean you have always been the great and always admired Draco Malfoy. Everyone either loved or feared you. Nothing could harm your almost perfect image. And you know what? I was jealous, okay? Don't you think there are others who also deserve it to be in the spotlight just once? No of course not…because you don't care for anyone but you!"_

Draco – looking at Blaise with an unbelieving look:_ "So you were just looking for something to destroy me? Am I getting this right?"_

Blaise: _"100 points for Slytherin! Wohoo…"_ – he gave him one of his sarcastic looks.

Draco: _"You are making me sick!"_ with those words he turned and was about to leave. When he opened the door he turned back once more and said _"Well now you've got what you've always wanted. Thanks to you I'm being sent away."_ His anger and hatred in his voice wasn't to overhear.

Blaise then was left alone in his dark room. A shiver ran over his back at the thought what he achieved. _"Him leaving Hogwarts?...Leaving…" _he repeated this thought over and over again in his mind. _"Now Harry will need to be comforted…"_A silent smile flit over his face.

Christmas was coming up and the halls of Hogwarts were about to be decorated by Filch. He did it with a grim face but what he created was pure delight to the students walking from class to class. Flying mistletoes, sparkling garlands and single glitter balls were floating in the air and the gentle scent of a fresh Christmas tree was in the air.

Everyone around Harry seemed to be happy – everyone but him. He wandered through the halls as if they were the same grey and dark as always. The smiling faces around him were only annoying to him as he was reminded over and over again that he himself couldn't be happy. The thought that Draco was leaving after the holidays was omnipresent and choke off every thought of a merry Christmas – may it ever be so small.

Hermione – who was walking next to him: _"Oh Harry…I can't wait! You know I've already gotten you something…you're gonna love it!"_

Harry barely heard what she said and he just nodded and uttered a single listless _"Mhmm."_

Hermione: _"Man Harry! Could you please be cheerful? Just for a second? It's not like we're all going to die!"_

Harry: _"Hermione…please! You have no idea what I'm going through okay? Just for a second…imagine Ron had to leave. What would you feel like? Would you be "cheerful" yah??"_

Hermione wasn't expecting this vigorous answer of her dear friend. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but couldn't quite figure out what. After a few seconds a _"I'm sorry." _silently left her mouth. She knew exactly that she would not be "cheerful" at all and she felt guilty of what she demanded of Harry. If she only could help him…

The days passed and most of the students left in order to visit their families. So did Ron and Hermione. Harry decided to stay at Hogwarts…with Draco. They were some of the few students spending their holidays at school. Harry and Draco spent all their time together…mostly lying in front of the fireplace which protected them from the coldness spreading out in the castle.

It was their last evening together.

Harry had placed his head onto Draco's lap and was watching his face which was observing the fire crackling and lost in thoughts.

"_Kiss me."_ Harry suddenly said.

Draco was ripped out of his thought. _"What?"_

"_Kiss me…"_ Harry repeated.

Draco smiled slightly bend down to Harry's face and softly clasped Harry's lips with his own. Harry slowly got up into a better position and dragged his body closer to Draco. Their kisses grew greedier as their tongues seemed to carry out a war. Draco then pushed Harry away who landed on the floor on his back. First he was dazzled but soon Draco followed him. He kneeled over Harry and began to kiss his neck and he wandered down to his chest. Hastily he ripped open Harry's shirt and began to let his fingers wander over his firm body. Harry's nipples grew harder but they weren't the only ones who responded to Draco's acting. Harry felt a well known prickling between his legs.

Draco started to suck Harry's skin leading his mouth towards lower regions.

"_Draco…"_ Harry moaned.

By the sound of his name, Draco's arousal grew and he opened Harry's pants. He let his tongue slide down as it encircled Harry's stiffness what boiled down to Harry moaning even louder. Draco now fully covered it with his mouth and began to massage it with his tongue. He could feel his own erection wanting to explode as suddenly someone opened his own pants and was covering it with his hands. Harry was rubbing Draco's arousal with steady hands as he reached his climax and poured himself into Draco's mouth. Draco welcomed the salty liquid with satisfaction and took of his mouth still having the liquid in it. In his arousal he decided to share his pleasure with Harry and tongue-kissed him. Harry was surprised as he received the liquid in his mouth and didn't know what it was at first. He didn't thought about it further as he was too busy making out with Draco, still having his hands on his erection. With a loud groan Draco reached his climax and he bit Harry in one of his nipples.

Then Draco slowly sank down next to Harry and stared into the air.

Harry: _"That was…"_

Draco: _"I know…" _

Harry snuggled up to Draco and embraced him from aside, softly kissing his bare skin…

It was the next day. When Harry woke up the place next to him was empty. Pictures of the night before shot into his brain and a satisfied smile flit over his face. But then he realized what kind of day it was. Immediately he got up, got dressed and left the common room in order to look for Draco.

He found him in his room in the dungeons packing the rest of his stuff.

Harry: _"I thought you were done."_

Draco: _"Oh just some stuff that was left."_

Harry: _"I don't want you to leave…"_

Draco: _"Do you think I want me to? This sucks balls!"_

Harry: _"I don't think that's appropriate…if it would suck balls it would be a good feeling..wouldn't it?"_ Harry grinned mischievously at Draco.

Draco – smiling: _"Oh you know what I mean."_

Harry stepped closer to Draco, placed his hands round Draco's hips and said: _"I will miss you."_

Draco: _"I will too."_ Then he slightly kissed Harry. He loosened touch, took his suitcases and left. He looked back just once – leaving a helpless Harry behind.


	11. Rainy day with little hope

**Rainy day with little hope**

Harry woke up on this cloudy and rainy day. The weather seemed to reflect his feelings quite well. _"Draco has left."_ He kept lying in his bed for a while but Ron wouldn't let him.

"_Come on! It's time to get breakfast!"_ Ron had returned the night before with Hermione. They wanted to support their friend during this hard time. For that reason Ron wouldn't let Harry stay in his bed all day wallowing in self-pity. He pulled away Harry's blanket.

"_Man…let me sleep…"_ whined Harry.

"_GET UP! Right now!!" _answered Ron in a quite commanding way.

Harry moaned but got up. _"Fine."_ Said he and left to go to the bathroom.

He took quite a long shower. The water rinsed his body and just for a while he could forget his sorrows. But as soon as he got out of the shower his thoughts came back to his mind. He felt as if he was pressed by heavy stones symbolic for his heavy inner pain. He leaned back on the wall and slowly slid down onto the cold floor. A shiver floated through his body but he barely cared.

'_I wonder what he is doing right now…'_ Harry was thinking as the door suddenly opened.

"_You're in there for too long already! Now get up and dress yourself. I'm hungry and even if you're not__, you really should get something to eat."_ Ron's eyes wandered through the room. First he didn't even recognize him but then he discovered him crouched on the floor. He looked concerned down on him.

Later in the dinner hall Ron ate hastily his toast with Nutella not noticing the empty looks Harry was paying to the cereal in front of him. Anyways Hermione did. She felt bad for her friend since they've known each other for ages. But after all this long time, she had no idea what to do in order to help him in this sheer hopeless situation. Staring at Harry she suddenly was stroke by a terrific idea. A broad smile lightened up her face as she immediately got up from the table. _"Excuse me, guys...I've something that has to be taken care of!" _Then she rushed off – her cape was fluttering behind her. Ron was startled and wondered what his girlfriend was up to once more, but soon he dedicated himself to his breakfast again – he had discovered some rare magic-elder cake he was quite fond of. In contrary to him, Harry didn't look up. He wasn't even aware of the fact that Hermione just left the hall as he was sunken too deep into thoughts about Draco. But a few minutes later – Ron was still eating – he stood up in order to walk back to his room …to the bed he just wanted to lie in until he could see Draco again _'if I ever will see him again…'_

Staring on the floor Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. When he stopped he finally realized that he in fact didn't go back to his dorms, but he was standing in front of the Slytherin dungeons. He suddenly felt as if he was going to start to cry as someone laid his hand onto his back.

"_Draco?..."_ he said with an upcoming feeling of happiness and turned around. But his hopes were destroyed immediately when he looked directly into the face of Blaise Zabini.

"_No I'm not Draco. Unfortunately for you I guess…"_ Blaise was grinning. _"But what are you actually doing here? I suppose there is nothing left for you to seek here. Or do you might want to go to Draco's old room before someone new moves in there?"_

Harry was surprised that Blaise would offer him something like that. But still he wasn't quite sure what he actually wanted from him. Eventually the want to be in the room which was full of memories with his beloved won over his doubts about Blaise's reasons.

"_So you really would let me go there?"_

"_Sure why not?"_

"_I just thought you would hate me."_

"_I guess I've become soft in the last months. I feel sorry for you – you kind of loved him after all."_

A smile came upon Harry's face as Blaise led him to Draco's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Hermione was burying her head into heavy old books in the library. _'It has to be here somewhere…'_ being in a rush she leafed through the book seeming as if she was looking for something in particular. _"Finally!"_ she uttered semi-loudly in delight as she found the potion she was looking for. _'The potion needs to rest for one week under cold surroundings…hmm I guess Harry can wait for 7 more days. Soo…first I have to get all the ingredients…' _hastily Hermione got up, brought the books she didn't need anymore back to where she got them from and then left the library in order to head towards the potions room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was lying on Draco's former bed and thought about all the wonderful moments they've spent in there. Blaise was observing him as he leaned against the wall. He bit in his under lip as he suddenly walked towards the bed.

"_So you miss Draco, don't you?"_

Harry still had closed his eyes: _"Well…yes I do. I know he left just yesterday but I still miss him as hell. And it is not as if he was coming back in one week…so I seriously don't know what to do."_

"_I suppose you should distract yourself a little bit. You are a strong and quite handsome young man – grieve doesn't fit someone like you."_

A weird feeling was coming up in Harry's stomach as he opened his eyes and sat up. Not knowing what the words Blaise just said meant, he looked up to him into his gently smiling face. Without another word he sat down next to Harry and placed his hand on his knee and slowly wandered upwards. Harry's breathing faltered. He felt paralyzed as Blaise was coming closer. But before their lips could meet, he regained his senses and immediately jumped up.

"_What are you doing??"_

"_Just distracting you…giving you exactly what you need right now."_ Blaise got up also and slowly walked up to Harry who was standing in the middle of the room perfectly startled.

"_Just close your eyes and imagine it was him…"_

A silent tear ran over Harry's cheek as he closed his eyes. The lips felt soft and just for a second he saw him and Draco together. But then he realized that it really wasn't Draco and got rid of the embrace. _"What do you know about my needs?"_ he shouted at Blaise and left the room. He fastened his pace until he was running up to the Gryffindor towers. When he arrived there he almost ran into Hermione who was still smiling and was loaded with lots of small bottles and glasses.

"_Watch your step, Harry! This is important!"_

Startled about what Hermione was doing, Harry asked: _"What are these for?"_

"_It is a surprise! And you won't find out before the week is over! …Okey it is for you! And Draco!"_

"_For me and Draco? Now tell me…what is this?"_

"_Well, to be honest – these are the ingredients for a potion which can produce a duplicate of anything – also humans. And big surprise…I planned to copy you so you could leave Hogwarts in order to see Draco while your double goes to school here…no one will find out. And you can visit Draco for …dunno about 3 days, because then the potion loses its power." _

"_Seriously? I love you Hermione!!"_ Filled with happiness Harry hugged Hermione as tight as he was able to.

"_Seriously…but there is no need of crushing me…"_

"_Oh of course…Thank you so much!"_

Some time later, Harry was sitting at his desk in his room, writing a letter to Draco about the potion and that he was going to visit him the next week.

"_I can't wait…"_ Harry thought while he watched his owl flying towards the horizon.


	12. Unexpected side effects

**Unexpected side effects**

The week seemed to be over in a rush. It was Sunday night and Harry was hurrying from the dinner hall to the tower where the owls were living. He has been there all week since he sent his letter to Draco. A frosty wind was tickling Harry's nose as he was holding tight on the parapet his eyes fixated on the horizon where the sun was about to disappear behind the depths of the dark forest. _'Still no answer. What could it be that holds him back to write me? Maybe he didn't get the letter? Strange…but Hedwig did come back two days ago without it...'_ Harry started to be seriously worried. All the time he was expecting to get a letter from Draco with delightful lines filled with joy and hope to see Harry, but this letter never came.

Tomorrow Hermione's potion was about to be ready for use, but without an answer? Should he still go? All those thoughts and much more bugged Harry on his way back to the Gryffindor dorms. Disappointedly he arrived at the common room where he met an excited Hermione.

"_Oh Harry! It is actually working! Aaah…who would have thought that I would make it?"_ Hermione was shining throughout her face.

"_Was there ever a chance of failure?"_ Ron asked with one brow up.

"_No!"_ Hermione hissed at her boyfriend in order then to face Harry again _"You know, I tried it on Crookshanks…"_ she looked over her shoulders and Harry followed her eyes. Two perfectly equal cats where strolling around the room and looking mischievously at one another underlined by single hisses.

"_Well the only drawback is that I will have to deal with two of him for a while, but you can use it right tomorrow morning."_

"_That's great."_ Harry didn't seem to be that excited and Hermione got suspicious _"What is it Harry?"_

"_Uhm…"_ he was looking for some excuse as he didn't want to talk about the disappointment with Draco's answer. _"I…I just was wondering, how I would really get to Durmstrang. I mean – I can't just walk out of the school and take the train or so. And even if – that would take more than just three days to get there…"_

"_Oh don't worry!"_ Hermione said. _"I arranged everything. You will use the flea network through the chimney in Dumbledore's study room."_

Ron widened his eyes _"Are you crazy? I thought this should be secret…Dumbledore would never allow Harry to use his chimney!"_

"_Let me finish speaking! Ron, you will have a 'misshap' and Dumbledore will be called so his study room will be empty for at least 5 minutes. Time enough to get Harry to Durmstrang."_

While Ron and Hermione were leading the conversation, Harry didn't even listen. His look was fixated to nowhere as he thought about Draco and about possible reasons why he would not answer.

"_So that is how we're gonna do it...Harry? Harry!"_

"_Oh sorry…I ya…you're right."_ Harry stuttered.

Hermione rolled with her eyes. _"Okay anyways…let's get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an exciting day. Especially for you Harry."_ With those words she turned, kissed Ron good night and left to her room. Harry sighed and then made his way with Ron to their room.

Showered and in his pajamas, Harry was lying on his bed. Single stars where glistening through the window and Ron's snoring went regularly. Harry stared up to the ceiling, looking directly into the dark.

'_I hope Hermione is right and tomorrow is going to be exciting.'_ With those thoughts he turned on his left side and closed his eyes hoping for sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning. When the alarm went off, Harry got up and rubbed his bloodshot eyes. He had barely slept. Still not realizing what day it was, he made his way to the bathroom in order to brush his teeth. He rinsed his face and slowly looked up into the mirror. Then it finally came back into his mind. _"Oh shit!"_ In a rush he grabbed some random clothes and ran down to the common room where Hermione and Ron were already waiting. The common room was still empty. _"There you finally are! Here drink that – fast. Ron already prepared everything for the diversion."_

Harry reached for the cup which was filled with some strange liquid. It had a quite distinctive smell and Harry had to fight himself in order to get himself to drink it. He felt sick while gulping. His mouth contracted itself after he was done and for a second he felt like puking. Then a gush of power was rushing through his whole body and his limbs seemed to be torn apart. One breath later he fell down on the floor totally powerless and his heart felt like exploding.

"_Harry!!"_ Hermione screamed hysterically and tried to get him up again. Ron helped her to heave Harry's rigid body onto the sofa nearby. _"Crookshanks reacted totally different!"_

"_That might be, because he's a cat and Harry's actually a human…"_ Ron commented the situation but Hermione only answered with a desperate look in his direction. Then suddenly Harry began to shake on his whole body and his skin began to boil. Hermione shrieked out loud as she and Ron fell back. Harry's body now was moving up into the air. All of the sudden a bright light shot through the common room and Hermione and Ron had to close their eyes. They heard a loud crack and as they could open their eyes again they saw two Harrys lying on the ground. Hermione instantly ran over to the bodies and tried to find proof of life. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and saw the ceiling. As he got up he saw Hermione bending over someone else lying on the floor. _"Harry!"_ he heard Ron's voice. _"Ron…what happened?"_ _"You…you…I don't know. You were flying and then…light….and now…"_

Hermione turned around and hugged Harry tight. _"I'm glad you're alright."_ That was when Harry noticed who the other person lying on the floor was – he himself. It has worked.

"_Is he alive?"_ Harry asked Hermione who had watery eyes. _"Yes. I think it can take a while till he wakes up."_

"_Good. Then let's go to Dumbledore's chamber."_ Harry said determined. He and Ron headed to the door as Hermione held them back. _"No! We don't know exactly if it really worked! You can not go before we don't know if everything is alright with you!"_

"_But you said it only lasts for three days – and I don't even want to lose a single one."_

Hermione seemed desperate but then agreed and said she would take care of Harry #2. Ron ran downstairs to the dinner hall while Harry headed to Dumbledore's office. He hid behind a column and waited for Dumbledore to leave.

Ron ate several candies of his bothers as his skin began to change and his eyes poured out of their holes. He looked like some crazy severe sick man. Running he entered the dinner hall where several students were waiting for breakfast. He started to scream as if he was suffering from great pain. The few students screamed in horror and one Hufflepuff student fainted. McGonagall's eyes widened when her eyes met the insane monster running through the hall and jumping on tables. In order to get help she ran upstairs to get Dumbledore. Harry saw her coming and had the feeling that their plan was actually working. A minute later McGonagall and Dumbledore were leaving his office heading downstairs. Harry took the chance and sprinted over to the door which was still opened and hopped onto the steps which were moving upwards. In the office he stepped into the chimney and was just about to leave when he realized that he had forgotten his special cape which he needed to stay unnoticed at Durmstrang. _'Shit…but I can't go back. There wouldn't be enough time left. Damn it…I have got to go…'_ within those thoughts he used the powder and whispered the place where he wanted to be. He felt as falling into a deep hole as he was surrounded by green flashes.

Meanwhile at the dinner hall Dumbledore used a paralyzing spell in order to stop the 'monster' but they soon noticed that it was Ron Weasly. Shocked about the fact that a student has gone insane they sent him to the nursery wing in order to find out the reason for his disfigure. The nurse was speechless but then made the diagnosis that he suffered from an overdose of Weasly's special candy.


	13. Future

**Future**

He was surrounded by green flashes as he felt like being sucked into a different world. The feeling of falling would not end as suddenly the green light was replaced by sheer darkness and Harry fell on the hard ground. Pain rushed through his back. With a moan he slowly opened his eyes. Within the first few seconds all he saw was pitch black surrounding him. A few blinks later he found himself in a small room with furniture which was covered with white and dusty sheets.

'_An abandoned room? Hermione really thought of everything…they probably would have instantly caught me if we used another chimney.' _Harry got up and tried to figure out where the door was. He took some steps forward and felt his way along the wall until he had the feeling of creaky wood underneath his skin. There it was – the exit to the world Draco was living in. Harry was excited. His lips started to tremble as his right hand slid down to the doorknob. He still wasn't sure if Draco actually wanted him to be there since he never received an answer. Nervousness overcame Harry and he felt his heart beating harder and faster. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Harry now was facing lots of Durmstrang students on their way to their dinner hall in order to have breakfast. Suddenly a thought struck Harry – he still was wearing his Hogwarts cape. Quickly he removed it and threw it in the next corner of the dark room in order then to vanish in the crowd of hungry students.

"_You are once again up to no good. Ron, I know that something here is odd. While you were haunting in the dining hall, someone used the flee network through my chimney. Don't you think this might be a little bit suspicious?" – Dumbledore._

Ron's eyes widened as he got nervous. Trying to cover his shaking hands with his blanket, he answered _"Well…uhm…I actually have no idea what you would be talking about. Honestly I think I just took too many of those candy…when something tastes really good I just can't stop shoveling it into me…you know. I just love good food!" _Ron tried to grin but he could not help it to look fake. Dumbledore eyed Ron suspiciously as suddenly Hermione burst into the room.

"_Ron! Are you alright? I was so worried about you!"_ She rushed forward to Ron's bed past Dumbledore and petted Ron's hand.

"_I'm fine. Don't worry."_

All of the sudden a low voice cleared its throat. Dumbledore tried to get the attention again. _"So…Hermione, do you know something about someone we all know using my chimney?"_

Hermione's breath stopped for a second as she was confronted with what she has been planning for weeks.

"_I would not know if anyone wanted to use your chimney, Sir."_ answered a well known voice instead of Hermione.

"_Harry? Where do you come from? I have not noticed you so far. Well I suppose everything here is alright. I hope you get better soon, Ron."_ With those words Dumbledore turned in order to leave the room – not completely satisfied though.

"_That was harsh!"_ Ron said after Dumbledore had left the room.

"_Oh my…this will have consequences!"_ Hermione's made a concerned face.

"_Don't worry. As long as I am here, no one will find out what happened with the real Harry."_ It was the voice of Harry who stepped outside of Hermione's shadow. The young man who now was facing Hermione and Ron truly resembled the Harry Potter they knew. _"I hope this will hold water."_ Hermione sighed and desperately looked over to Ron who still was holding her hand.

Meanwhile Harry had found his way to Durmstrang's dining hall. He sat down at a random table next to some girl. He didn't get much attention as he was surrounded by chatting noise. Harry gazed over the crowd of students, hoping to find the one he has been looking for – the one reason he was there. Unfortunately he could not get a hold of Draco. Disappointed Harry was checking out the food which appeared on the table in front of him as someone suddenly said his name.

"_Harry? Harry! Now way!"_ It was Krum. He sat down facing Harry – grinning at him. _"How come?"_

"_Shht! Actually no one knows that I'm here. I'm trying to stay unnoticed." _Harry answered as he ducked as if he was hiding from something.

"_Oh I understand."_ Krum suddenly started to whisper. _"So you are here for Draco?"_

"_What? How do you know??"_ Harry was confused and terribly surprised. _'How could he know?'_

"_Well there were rumors. And when Draco transferred her those rumors grew louder so I just figured you came because of that. Obviously I'm right."_

Harry gulped. _"Well…would you help me finding him?"_

"_Sure! I'd do everything for a friend of Hermione."_ Krum grinned even wider as he said her name. _"How is she, by the way?"_

"_Uhm…she is doing great! They both are…you know Ron and her."_ But Krum ignored the reference and went on _"Fine. I'm in the same dorm as Draco. I can get you there after breakfast."_

Harry was incredibly relieved now that he would not have to seek for him on his own anymore – which probably would have taken too long anyways. As there was no reason to worry about that any longer, he was able to have breakfast – in fact he was really hungry now that he thought about it.

After the rich breakfast, he followed Krum to his dorm. Harry was nervous. He was going to meet Draco again – finally. '_But what will his reaction be? Will he be cheerful and happy to see me_? _Or will he rather ask me why I would come there. Maybe he doesn't even know I am coming and will be confused. What if he already forgot what we had? Maybe he wants to forget it. It probably would be easier for everyone if we did. What were I thinking? I can't come here every week…this can never work…'_

Harry was desperate. All these thoughts were haunting him as he trotted after Krum down a hall. He stopped and even thought about just going back to Hogwarts as Krum all off the sudden said: _"Here we are! Come on in, Harry."_ Krum grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him after him into the door. _"His room is the last door down that hall. Good luck!"_ With those words Krum vanished. It was none of his business.

Harry stared down the dark hallway which was barely lid with some candles pending in the air. With shaky hands he started his way slowly to the door he was told. It seemed to be an endless walk. Eventually Harry was staring at a silver plaque saying _Draco Malfoy _on it. Harry just stood there. If felt like ages as seconds slowly passed. Still staring at the name on the wall, the door he was standing in front of suddenly opened. Harry was startled. He was not able to move. Unsure what would happen next, Harry just stood there looking straight. First he saw a slight shimmer of light. Next his eyes caught something silvery – though blurred. Draco was standing directly in front of him and was staring at him as his chin fell down. He gulped but could not find anything to say. Tension – it was surrounding them and was waiting to be overcome. All at once Harry and Draco kissed. Hard. Longing. Passionately.

It was the feeling of his soft lips on his own, which made him shiver. He would never let go.

"_You came…"_

"_Didn't you get my letter? I wrote you about how Hermione found a way for me to get here and…"_

"_I never received that letter. My father probably interfered. But…whatever! You are here now…and that is everything that counts. Come in!"_

Harry was glad about Draco's reaction. All his thoughts about Draco wanting to forget everything seemed to have been unreasonable. He followed Draco into his room. It was way smaller than the one Draco lived in at Hogwarts. It was quite simple but functional. Draco sat down on his bed. _"It is not quite what I'm used to…but I survive. It still is better than being instructed at home being completely isolated from everyone outside of the Malfoy bubble my mother has to live in."_

"_It is fine."_ Harry answered in a low voice as he sat down next to Draco. _"Do you think this has future?"_ Harry asked still in the low voice, his look fixated on the ground.

"_Harry!"_ Draco took Harry's hand and enclosed it with both of his _"Future? The future belongs to us only! And we decide what will happen then."_ Harry looked up directly into Draco's eyes. Hope seemed to gain revival as he sunk into the silver eyes. _"And besides that…this is our last school year! After that I we can get jobs and I will move out of my parent's and my father won't be able to tell me anything." _

Harry bent forward and kissed Draco on his lips. _"You are right."_ They were still kissing as the bell began to ring. Draco let go and jumped up _"Shit! I've got classes! I'm sorry…but I can't miss those. But we will continue with this tonight!"_ Draco kissed him goodbye, grabbed his books and left.

"_The future is ours" _


	14. Appreciation

**Appreciation**

He was alone. Once again. Harry's thoughts were wandering as he couldn't help staring at the door where he expected Draco to come back in any second. Seconds passed, then minutes. Although he knew that Draco had obligations, he was disappointed. In fact he imagined a full day time just for them both. How stupid he felt. Why would he go there right on a Monday morning? He suddenly wished the potion would have been ready two days earlier or even a few days later – on the weekend. Nothing would have interrupted them, so he thought.

But since it was Monday he should be in class, like everybody else – at Hogwarts. He was wondering how things went at his school. Did anyone notice he wasn't actually there?

As well as in Durmstrang classes started on that foggy morning in Hogwarts. Harry Potter was supposed to be in his potions class – and well, he kind of was. Harry's identical twin made his way to the dungeons and sat down in the first row. In fact he was the first one to arrive – even before Snape. As the teacher entered the class in his moody temper, he first didn't feel the difference. Never ever has a student been in the classroom before him as he was always early in order to prepare for the upcoming lesson. He placed his bag on the huge desk in the front and started to unpack his books. His look slightly wandered through the empty class. Empty? Not this time.

"_Harry!"_ Snape said with an expression of surprise. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Excuse me? L__istening to your teaching of course."_ The boy answered.

"_Don't you make fun of me! 20 points off for Gryffindor." _Snape said with and angry voice. This wasn't the student he knew for so long.

"_But Sir! Do you really want to punish a student for being too early?"_ Harry's face was bursting with misunderstanding and certain confusion. This obviously irritated Severus Snape. A cold tension lay about the room as they stared at each other, Harry in disbelief, Snape rather in anger slightly mixed with bewilderment. _'Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?'_ Snape thought as if in a cheap soap opera. Fortunately other students were finally arriving and broke the tension, but couldn't wipe away Snape's suspicions.

With a grim look on his face – as always – Snape started today's lesson. There were no further unusual disturbances that the ordinary explosions and Snape's angry hissing, but still Mr. Harry Potter, sitting in the first row, was kept under surveillance. Snape could not name what it was, but something was different.

Other teachers were less surprised to see their favorite student being early for class and more attentive then ever. The young man had finally realized how important their subject was – much more important than all the other ones, of course!

A hundred kilometers away in a rather frosty weather, Harry – the real one – was staring outside the window. He was watching the small white snow flakes falling to the ground. While spring attempted to fight its way through already at Hogwarts, winter still had its frosty fingers over Durmstrang. Harry was getting annoyed with it. He didn't come here in order to have a winter revival. He made this risky journey just for staring at snow? No, certainly not. But what should he do else? Walk in Draco's class and ask him to fucking come with him right now? Even if he would be desperate enough to do that, he didn't even know what class in or where he was. He felt helpless and left alone by his friend.

Just in that moment the door to the room he stayed in, was flung open. Surprised by the sudden action he stared at the door in disbelief. It was Draco.

"_What are you doing here? ..I mean shouldn't you be in class?"_

"_Oh Harry…did you really think I would leave you here alone all day?"_ Draco said with a naughty grin. Harry's body was paralyzed. As Draco came closer, Harry's crotch suddenly started its own life. He stiffened as thousands of beams of desire streamed through his body. He wanted him.

Draco played with Harry. He slowly came closer and fixated him with his piercing look. Reaching out for Harry's chest, he started running his hand over his muscular body. He slowly pushed up the shirt and began kissing Harry's skin. Harry moaned and pulled Draco closer. Starting by the neck, he kissed his delicious skin. Once, twice, three times. He reached the cheek. Another kiss. He softly licked Draco's lips in order then to pierce his tongue into his moist mouth. He could feel his warmth. Still kissing, he unbuttoned Draco's shirt slipped it off. Their tongues loosened as Harry's wet lips wandered down Draco's body. Rattling as he opened the belt. Pulling down his pants and welcoming perfect erection. Filled with desire his lips slowly clasped Draco's source of erection. He started licking, slowly in the beginning but getting faster, harder. Draco buried his hands in Harry's bushy hair. He pushed and pulled his head for- and backward. At the climax of his excitement he moaned loudly and buried his fingernails even harder in Harry's skin. Harry then felt a sudden warmth, a salty taste in his mouth. He satisfied him.

Relaxed Draco fell backwards on his bed. _"That was amazing! I really missed that, Harry."_

"_Why do you think I came?"_ Harry's grinned mischievously. He made his way over to the bed – taking off his pants. Draco turned around and was presenting his back to Harry. _"I really missed it."_ Harry said when he pierced in. His whole body was filled with pleasure and excitement. His mind was washed clear – all problems were forgotten. Back and forth his feelings were growing. He felt the climax to come but tried his best to prevent it. It was the best feeling in weeks when he poured down on Draco.

Exhaustion let him fall back in the bed, breathing heavily. Draco bent over and kissed him passionately. _"Thank you."_

'_Thank you?'_, Harry thought, _'After all we've been through, there's nothing more than…thank you?'_ But Harry didn't have enough time to think about that. Draco threw himself on Harry and they made out heavily.

"_How did you manage to avoid class?"_ Harry asked after a while.

"_Oh, that was quite easy. I threw up in class and claimed to feel terribly sick. They don't really care if you go to the nurse or not, so I just came here."_

Quiet followed. The two boys dozed off.

Harry eventually woke up when he heard a loud rumble. Draco was putting on his clothes and stumbled over one of his shoes. _"What are you doing?"_ Harry asked, yawning. _"I'm getting dressed."_ – came the short answer. _"I know, I can see that, but I rather meant…why?"_ Draco closed his belt, without looking at Harry, he said: _"I've got to go. I have to take care of the homework due to tomorrow. I can't be off another day."_ After a little pause, having finished dressing, Draco asked: _"When are you leaving?"_

"_Do you want me to leave?"_ Harry tried to hide the fact that he indeed was hurt. Draco didn't even take the time to talk to him – about what happened, about what will happen…their future? Anything? Harry was disappointed. Didn't Draco think about that at all?

"_Well we've got a huge test on Friday and I would prefer passing that one." _He answered in a quite cool voice. _"Shall I leave tonight?"_

"_You can leave anytime you want, I'm just saying that I won't be having much time for you or anything else."_ With those words Draco stepped to the door. _"I'll be back in a few hours. Think about it."_ Then he left. Loneliness was what rested. Harry shivered. He was cold.

'_So this is it? Sex and then leaving? This has more of an one night stand, than a serious relationship. I'm sick of this. I didn't come here…for sex. Did I? I mean…of course this played a big role, but I expected more. I need more. I deserve more.'_

Harry jumped out of the bed and began to put on his clothes. He missed his cape but then realized that he left it behind in the dark chamber he arrived that morning. When he was fully dressed, he thought whether or not to leave. His lover obviously didn't appreciated what he had done for him – what he had risked! If sex was all Draco wanted, Harry shouldn't waste another minute – so he thought. But something held him back. Would he ever come back, if he left now? Would Draco try to make it up to him? Try contacting him? He now realized that Draco didn't even attempt getting in touch. No letters, no anything. Maybe his father indeed interfered, but wouldn't he have mentioned it then? Harry was clueless.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape asked for audience at Professor Dumbledore. _"Something is wrong with Mr. Potter. He is acting even stranger than usually. I thought you should know."_ Snape confronted the headmaster with the news. Dumbledore just smiled – as always. _"So you've noticed?"_ Snape was confused. _"What do you mean? Have you talked to Potter?"_

"_Yes, I have. Don't worry about that Severus, he will get back to normal soon. Now go back to your class, they're surely waiting for you." A_lbus said with a smile.

"_Fine."_ Snape answered obviously unsatisfied. He mumbled as he left the office. _"Potter…"_

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm leaving. I appreciate that you took one day off, because of me. _

_But I don't think you appreciate what I've done. _

_I risked everything in order to come visit you, it was planned for so long._

_Anyways, I don't want to be a burden. I wish you good luck with your_

_exam or test, or whatever that might be. It must be important. _

_More important than me, obviously._

_See you._

It hurt Harry to write that note. No kisses at the end, no love, nothing. He felt terrible, but that was how he felt. He didn't feel appreciated at all. Maybe it was stupid, but in that moment there was nothing else he could do.


End file.
